


Il piano B di Natale

by michirukaiou7



Series: L'altra metà [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2008.html">Il Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 1 dicembre: "Non preoccuparti della dimensione del tuo albero di Natale. Agli occhi di un bambino sono tutti alti 10 metri." (Larry Wilde)</a></p><p>– Oh. Cazzo.<br/>Sirius era così sconvolto che lasciò cadere in terra il sacchetto della spesa.<br/>– Non voglio sentirti dire parolacce, c’è il rischio che Teddy le impari! – lo sgridò Remus, arrivando alle sue spalle. Poi si fermò di botto – Sirius… dov’è l’albero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il piano B di Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'altra metà](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91229) by Chu_1. 



– Oh. Cazzo.  
Sirius era così sconvolto che lasciò cadere in terra il sacchetto della spesa.  
– Non voglio sentirti dire parolacce, c’è il rischio che Teddy le impari! – lo sgridò Remus, arrivando alle sue spalle. Poi si fermò di botto – Sirius…  _dov’è l’albero_?  
– A… allora. È andata così – rispose l’uomo, farfugliando  _pericolosamente_. Quando Black farfugliava, voleva dire che aveva compiuto qualcosa di tremendo – Stavo cercando di far accendere quelle stupide luci, ma loro  _non volevano_. Quindi ho pensato di usare la magia. E quelle sono… hanno fatto  _bum!_  
– Bum.  
– Esatto! E l’albero si è… insomma, carbonizzato.  
– Come la cena.  
– … il mio arrosto era  _croccante_ , Moony, finiamola con questa storia!  
– Noi maghi abbiamo un incantesimo molto utile che, sebbene venga rinnegato con forza dal tuo animo distruttore, funziona anche con la tua bacchetta: si chiama _reparo_. Perché cazzo non l’hai usato, Sirius? Dove hai buttato i resti, ora?  
–  _Non li ho buttati!_  – gemette Black – Sono spariti!  
– Non hanno gambe per fuggire, né ci sono finestre che possono averli fatti volare via!  
– Li hanno fatti sparire, Moony!  
– Quale ladro con un minimo di dignità entrerebbe qui dentro?! Per rubare della polvere carbonizzata, poi! – pausa – Oh no… stamattina è passata Andromeda.  
– A fare  _cosa_?  
– Le pulizie. Dice che non siamo in grado di farle e quindi, una volta a settimana, passa lei a farle. Ed è passata stamattina.  
– Il nostro albero! – gemette Sirius.  
– Prima lo carbonizzi e poi lo chiami così?! – sbottò Remus, esasperato – Come diamine facciamo, Pad? È la vigilia di Natale, Teddy tornerà a casa tra un’ora e siamo _senza albero_! E senza soldi, tra l’altro: quanto ti è rimasto?  
Sirius gettò un’occhiata al portafogli e sbiancò – D’accordo: piano B!  
– E quale sarebbe?  
– Beh ma aiutami anche tu, ogni tanto!  
Remus crollò affranto sul divano: non era possibile; d’accordo, non navigavano nell’oro, ma almeno albero, regali e cenone, una volta l’anno, poteva permetterselo… E ora? Il vecchio albero era spennacchiato, ma era quello di Tonks e Teddy non aspettava altro che addobbarlo ogni anno – Sono un padre orribile – gemette – E  _tu!_  – ringhiò, all’indirizzo di Sirius – Tu sei spacciato!  
– Ho il piano B! – gridò Black, lanciandosi fuori dal salotto – Fidati di me, Moony!  
– Neanche se fosse l’ultima cosa che mi rimane da fare!  
Ma Sirius era già uscito dalla porta e Lupin poté solo sperare che non si rompesse la testa mentre correva giù dalle scale.  
  
~*~  
  
Teddy fissava l’albero nuovo che scintillava nel salotto.  
– Visto che sei andato a vandalizzare una proprietà pubblica, potevi almeno rubarne uno più alto – sibilò Remus, fissando sconsolato l’abete-nano a cui avevano tentato di dare dignità issandolo su un enorme vaso di terracotta.  
– Poi non potevo nasconderlo sotto il mantello! – si difese Black.  
– Tanto valeva un bonsai…  
– È grandissimo! – esclamò in quella Teddy, ripresosi dalla sua contemplazione silenziosa.  
_No, è solo un alberello rachitico_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Lupin; poi però pensò l’albero era più alto di suo figlio di una decina di centimetri e le fronde erano piene e folte, come se l’abetino tentasse di darsi più importanza, spiegandole al meglio in tante paffute braccia verde cupo; e poi Teddy aveva quattro anni e, a quell’età, ogni albero di Natale è il più alto e il più grande di tutti.  
– Il tuo piano B ha funzionato – ammise, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Sirius.  
– Ovvio che sì – rispose quello, orgoglioso di sé.  
– Ma devo informarti che i bambini crescono  _in fretta_. La prossima volta ti conviene portarti avanti col lavoro e prenderne uno  _davvero_  alto, Teddy non rimarrà così basso in eterno.  
– Ne riparleremo il prossimo anno – tagliò corto Sirius, la cui soddisfazione non poteva essere scalfita da nulla.  
– Suona tanto come una minaccia… – sospirò divertito Remus.  
Squadrò l’alberello mignon che scintillava, assolutamente convinto di sé, e suo figlio che lo fissava con adorazione.  
Massì, per quell’anno il Natale era salvo.


End file.
